Never Too Late
by ArdnaidOcirg
Summary: I'm Renesmee Cullen. My parents, Edward and Bella, are divorced since I was 6 but when my brother, EJ, told me Dad is remarrying another one. I had a plan to prevent that from happening. AU-H/OOC Full Summary inside. CANON. -CANCELLED-
1. Prologue

Full Summary: Renesmee Cullen's life was shattered when her parents got a divorce when she was only six years old. To only make it worse, his dad brought his twin brother, EJ, with him. Now at sixteen, she doesn't want to do anything with her life. But when she received an e-mail from her brother, EJ, informing her that their dad's going to be married to some slut, Renesmee went to Forks - with out telling her mom the real reason of her departure - and thinks of a plan to ruin his dad's marriage to the woman. AU-H/ OOC.

PROLOGUE

~*~*~*~

"You know what," I heard my father screamed at my mother who was crying. It was the middle of the night and I always hear mom and dad fighting. Why do they always fight? I cringed at my pillow when Mom started screaming at Daddy. It has been going on for weeks now. I was too afraid to ask why they were fighting. Maybe it was because Daddy was not always at home, and that made Mommy angry. Daddy is a secretary in the Cullen Company, his boss is my Grandpa Carlisle and Daddy was new so Grandpa gave him the job. I heard from my Grandma Esme that Daddy's doing a great job. Mommy and Daddy are still young, though, that's why. They got married in a young age and Mommy and Daddy just graduated.

I cringed when I heard the door slam. I just wish that they would not get separated. My best friend's, Claire, are divorced. They don't live with each other anymore, which is very sad. Still, Clare lives with her Mommy and her Daddy is married to another woman. I don't want that to open. I sniffed and sobbed at the pillow quietly. Then, I saw the lights open from the hallway and saw a black figure in front of my door. I cringed and buried my face on the pillow.

Then, the door opened and my brother's, EJ's, head popped inside. I love my brother. He was my twin, actually. He's older than me for a minute and a half. EJ was acting like he was a twelve year old boy instead of six. He was smart and was always at the top of his class. EJ is like our father. Always the center of attention and he was actually named after my Dad, Edward Junior. While I'm named after my grandparents. I am not jealous of my brother; I'm happy and proud for him. I was the one who doesn't want to be in the spotlight. Just like my mother. EJ was also concerned about my Daddy and Mommy's fights. And I'm happy that I'm not alone. But I'm sad for what has been bothering me.

"Hey, Ren." EJ whispered, turning the lights on. He closed the door behind him and went to my side. I sniffed and that made EJ frown. He made a sign for me to move so that I could give him space. I did, and went to lay on the right while EJ laid beside me on the left. I love my brother so much. He cares and loves us all. He was always optimistic, always being the leader of everything. I couldn't imagine a world without my big twin brother.

I sighed, feeling that I should talk. "I'm scared, EJ. Why are they doing this? What if they get separated?" I whispered, clutching the blanket to me.  
EJ sighed. He acts like he's a twelve year old boy. "I know, Ren. Me too. But don't worry. Aunt Alice said that it will be over, she said they're just having a bit of misunderstanding."

I sighed. I have to believe in my brother. "I hope so, EJ. I want Mommy and Daddy to love with each other again. It's just so hard to see that they're fighting." I pouted, sniffing.

EJ muttered something under his breath that I couldn't quite hear it. He patted my arm and lay beside me the whole time, he didn't even reply to my confession. I guess he had the feeling too. I closed my eyes, feeling the tears pouring down from my eyes as I struggled to keep them back. But I didn't.  
And so did EJ.

* * *

I sat at the nearest shade under a tree. I wanted peace and quiet, I wanted nothing but to feel free a little. Free from the troubles and struggles. I know I'm acting like a teenager but that's how I feel. I can't just hide it and pretend that I'm stupid. I leaned down against the tree and closed my eyes. The high grasses were swaying against my legs, feeling a slight tickle. But it doesn't bother me.

We were vacationing in Daddy's former mansion, where my grandparents and a few relatives live. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett are going to be married tomorrow at this house's backyard, the same place where Mommy and Daddy got married. It has been a few weeks since EJ sneaked on my bed to check up on me if I was okay but the fighting still continued. Why can't they just stop? Don't they know that this will affect me and EJ?

It was a bright October morning and I felt the urge to puke or something. Then I heard footsteps, I looked behind me and saw my three year-old cousin, Jason, with my brother. EJ was following Jason, assuring that he's not going to fall but Jason was a quick learner. He still trips but not that really often.

"Reh-uhs-may!" Little Jason squealed as he opens his arms to hug me. I was awed and hug my little cousin back. Jason had sparkling blue eyes but black hair. Jason got the eyes from Uncle Jasper while the hair was from Aunt Alice. EJ sat right next to me as I hug Jason.

I pulled away from him and patted his head. "Wow, Jason. You're getting bigger!" I said enthusiastically. Jason giggled, making me want to pinch his cheeks so badly.

"Uh, I-I'll beee tawl dwust wyk daddy!" Jason exclaimed, stuttering the words. My brother and I laughed.

"Yes, you are going to be." I said as I kissed his cheek.

Jason giggled again and we heard someone yell his name. It was a scream, not a yell, and I know that it was Aunt Alice. We looked behind our backs and saw Aunt Alice with Uncle Jasper on her side. Uncle Jasper was supporting half of Aunt Alice's weight since she's going to have another baby.

"Mama!" Jason squealed, running up to his parents. EJ stood up quickly so that if Jason falls, he could easily catch him. Indeed, such a protective brother.  
Jason ran up to them and hugged his Mom's legs. Aunt Alice was a small person, according to Uncle Emmett. EJ agreed on that since he's only about four to five inches smaller than Aunt Alice.

"Whoa there Jay." Uncle Jasper said, smiling down at his son. "You don't want Mommy to fall, do you?" Aunt Ali laughed, rolling her eyes. Aunt Ali was a very strong person and I admire her for that.

Jason quickly shook his head, almost as if it's a blur and dropped his arms around his Mom's legs. The family joined us and Uncle Jasper helped Aunt Alice to sit right next to me.

"Hello, Ren." She greeted as she kissed the top of my head. I smiled up at her.

"Hi, Auntie Ali," She giggled. I stared at her tummy and it was big now. "Wow. . . It's so big. When's the baby coming Aunt Ali?" I asked enthusiastically.  
"He is coming in a few months, Ren." Then she added seriously, quite joking actually, "And it's not that big. Your Mommy's tummy was bigger before because she had two babies in her."

I nodded and looked at the boys. They were now playing tag and Jason was it. Uncle Jasper pretended to trip, which causes Jason to catch up on him and poke him so that he will be the next victim. But, Uncle Jasper kind of attacked Jason. I mean, he wrapped his arms around his son as Jason squealed.

EJ laughed and Uncle Jasper gestured towards EJ to join in the club. EJ grinned and lay beside the two, laughing. I realized that Daddy never do that to us anymore. He had no more time for us.

"Renesmee?" Aunt Alice asked suddenly. "Are you okay? Why the frown?" She wrapped her shoulder around me, comforting me.

"It's nothing Aunt Ali. I'm just. . . well. . .," I mumbled, not knowing what to say to her.

"Let me guess, it's about your Mom and Dad?" She said. Then I remembered Aunt Rosalie saying that Aunt Ali was a 'psychic' but I know that it was only a joke.

"Yeah," I whispered quietly, looking at the ground.

Aunt Ali sighed. "Renesmee. I already told you this. Everything's going to be okay in the end. I promise. They're just having a misunderstanding."

* * *

I thought back all the memories that passed through me as I write in my diary. For once, Aunt Alice was wrong. Things did not become okay in the end. They were horrible. I closed my eyes and sighed, running a hand through my messed up, bronze hair. It has been ten years. . . Can you believe it? Ten freaking years!

Mom and Dad finally had a divorce. That night, I heard a scream in the middle of the night and I started crying again. My eyes were already red from the cries and I was hoping to stop them but they just wouldn't. The morning after, Dad wasn't there. Only Mom, who was crying inside the room. I recalled the times that life was a bitch. It was almost as painful and watching a horror movie. I threw tantrums, not wanting Daddy and Mommy to separate. But with every destruction, I cause more distance with each other. I remembered EJ trying to calm me down as he, too, was crying.

EJ was a cool kid. He takes everything so calm but with the situation that happened ten years ago. He lost it. He runs away from home one evening. It took us three days to find him. He was found in the train station and the police officers guessed that he was really running away.

But that didn't change anything from Mom and Dad. They still separated. Dad got tired of our complains and ended up telling us to shut up. Then Mom had to step in for us because Dad shouted at us. Things ended up horrible there. I was crying, EJ in pain while Mom and Dad bickered with one another.  
Aunt Alice gave birth to a boy named Andrew and she volunteered to live with us for a few weeks until all was cleared.

One night, EJ sneaked in my room and we had a conversation.

_"If things are going to be. . . not okay and Mom and Dad decides to really live in different places. . . ," EJ whispered as I stared at him anxiously. "I'm going to live with Dad."_

_ My lip quivered. "What do you mean?" EJ sighed, quite angry at the situation. _

_ "Renesmee, think of the possibilities if we only live with one parent. What about the other? We can't just abandon them!" He said. "And we need to keep an eye on things, alright?"_

_ "Why Dad, EJ?" I asked. _

_EJ sighed once more. "Listen to me, Ren. Dad's always out and if you're going to live with him, I bet you won't survive it. You need care and support Renesmee. Nannies aren't included. What I mean is that you need parents or parent." Tears started flowing as I hiccuped, the realization hitting me. _

_ "But ho-how about you?" I stammered, sniffing. _

_ "I'm going to be alright, Ren. I've experienced being alone from running away. I'm going to survive it. And I'm the oldest, even though I'm older than you for a minute and a half."_

_I lunged towards EJ and hugged him tightly. My brother was my hero. _

I wrapped my fingers around the diary as I stared at the space before me. I was sitting at the bench at free time. I was now in high school and I'm sixteen. A sophomore.

It did happen. EJ went with Dad while I stayed with Mom. Our family was ruined but EJ managed to be in contact with Mom. I remembered Mom's face when EJ decided that he wants to go with Dad. I know that EJ didn't mean to hurt Mom but it was for the best.

I groaned and rubbed my face. I heard laughter a few feet away from me and saw Leah Clearwater and her clique walking by, managing to keep eye contact with me. Bitches. They don't care about feelings.

"Hey, Ren." I heard my childhood best friend's, Claire's, voice. Claire and I have been through with each other. She has supported me since Day One. Including my traumatic behavior ten years ago.

"Hi, C," I greeted her. She smiled and sat down next to me. She eyed the diary and frown. She knew everything I wrote in the diary because I told her. It was mainly about my problems in life.

"Really Renesmee. You gotta forget about it." She told me. I stared at her incredulously.

"How about you? It's not that easy to forget Claire." I told her, bringing my hands to my face again.

"I know. But. . . The pain is away somehow. It used to be filled with sadness and emotion but now --"

"It's filled with love. I get it. You have Quil who loves you." I interrupted, knowing the answer.

"Yes. Hadn't you tried it with Ja --"

"Stop, Claire. Just stop. I'm having a shitty day." I told her. I saw from the corner of my eye that she nodded.

After school, I parked my new car, a new silver Mercedes-Benz E63 AMG Sedan, a gift from my Dad. I rolled my eyes back when I received it. But part of me is appreciating it. I got my license the day I turned sixteen and I was able to drive it to school. From what I know now, Dad was the co-CEO of the company now. Grandpa Carlisle handed it to him and now he's a fuckin' billionaire.

I used to gag whenever he sends us money. We're not that really poor! I hate my Dad. I'm glad that I'm living with my Mom.

It was October, the month that Mom and Dad divorced years ago, and it was slightly cold. Mom and I are still living in the same place where my "family" used to. Dad was the one who went away and lived at another place.

I went inside and didn't see Mom. She was a professor in The University of Washington, which is not that really far away from our place that my "Dad" picked for us.

I quickly went inside my room, sitting at the chair in front of my computer. I opened my email and got three unread mails. The two were from my other friends and the other was from my brother. The last time I had an email with him was about two months ago.

To: Renesmee Cullen  
From: EJ Cullen  
Subject: Trouble Ahead, Ren!

_Dear Renesmee,_  
_ I haven't been in touch with you for two months because I am so busy with my studies since my goal is to be a valedictorian this year._

_ But this is really a problem. I was shocked at first my hearing this and got mad. Now, I don't know if it's the right thing to say this to you or not. _

_ The trouble is that. . . Dad's getting married. With a slut (that's what I think). I hate the girl, seriously Renesmee. It's like I want to feed her to the wolves!_

_ I know after reading this you'll be surely angry but I think it's time we have a **REAL** conversation, Renesmee. Divorce is horrible but remarrying is even** MORE **horrible. _

_ Don't tell it to Mom yet. She'll probably have an emotional breakdown again. _

_ I love you and tell Mom that I love her too_

_ Love,_

_ EJ_

And again: I hate my fucking father. My heart was pounding in my chest. My blood boiling through my veins. All I see was red. How dare he! Why the hell would he do this!? Hot tears flowed again and I scream in agony. I don't want to be crying again! I wasted too much tears.

I didn't even bother to reply because I'm so angry. I wanted to break something or better yet, kill someone.

I turned the computer off in a not correct way and went insane. I slapped my hands on the wall, feeling the sting of pain ripped through my hands. I sobbed and decided to crawl to the corner. I wrapped my arms around my knees and began sobbing.

EJ was feeling the same way too. And he was right, if I immediately tell this to Mom - she would be in trauma for sure. I know that she still loves Dad because I saw Dad's picture hiding beneath Mom's pillow. And I would sometimes catch her staring at it. It hurts. It really fucking hurts. I had pain before then it went away. Then I had again, from losing someone then now this again.

Life's a bitch.

I stood up after an hour sulking, my legs slightly wobbling from being numb, and felt the need to wash my face. When I was in the bathroom, I opened the faucet and washed my face roughly, preventing the tears from spilling once again. I didn't even bother to dry my face as I looked at the mirror.

My eyes were slightly red from crying.

Shit. I don't want to cry again. I don't want to be vulnerable. I don't want to feel weak. I am sick of people treating me like I was a piece of shit. I am a grown up now. I made my own decisions.

I am free now. Just like my brother EJ.

I'm Renesmee Cullen. I'm sixteen. My parents are divorced and my brother just told me my father is remarrying a slut. But I think I'll be crashing the party anytime soon.


	2. Things are Hell

**Author's Note:** Before you read this, I just want to say that this story is inspired by the book/movie _The Last Song _by Nicholas Sparks. So if you've already read it, you'll understand it. But don't worry, I have a twist at the end of it.

So this means I don't own the works of Stephenie Meyer and Nicholas Sparks.

**1: Things Are Hell **

"I hate you now,  
So go away from me  
You're gone so long,  
I can do better, I can do better.

Hey, hey you,  
I found myself that's why,  
You're gone,  
I can do better, I can do better."

I Can Do Better by Avril Lavigne

Renesmee Cullen

I laid at my bed, glancing up at the ceiling, thinking about…nothing. What was I suppose to do, anyway? But I know for a fact that I need to do something from preventing that… event happening. I know I've been a bitch towards my Dad, and sometimes probably my Mom, but it doesn't mean that I care about the relationship of my parents and how it will affect us – again.

I don't know why the hell would Dad marry a…bitch? I haven't met her yet, – and I hope I won't – but I felt resentment towards her. When EJ described her, (well, not technically described) I could already picture her in my mind. The only answer that I'm seeking is, why is Dad remarrying now?

He could have married, like, years ago for all I care – okay, so I do care, but that's beside the point! Then a thought crossed my mind.

Oh shit, he better not get her pregnant! Or else, I'm really going to cut a bitch…or a bastard. I'm not accepting any sister or brother. Never in a million years would I want that. EJ's the only sibling I have and want. I couldn't ask for a better brother.

I shot up, grabbing the nearest pillow and hit my face with it, screaming at the top of my lungs against it. I could feel the sting in my eyes and the tingling things on my nose, signaling that I was about to cry again. Shit, I really fucking hate crying.

If my mom hears me – she'll get upset. She doesn't like me cursing because it made me look disrespectful at other people's eyes and I sounded uneducated, which she's disappointed at. But I'm a good girl at school, never got in serious fights – for the exception of cat fights but whatever. I'm not the brainiest girl in school but I have good grades. I never got an "F", my lowest was probably "D" but I was never like EJ. I was also motherfucking responsible for all the shit we do in school.

Oh man, I'm so glad that Mom's not here to hear me swear every time. But that's not the only reason why I don't want mom here; I don't want her to know.

It would be probably best if this was kept secret until…the engagement party?

Bullshit! I thought, shaking my head. I gripped the locks of my reddish brown hair as I propped myself into a sitting position so that my back was against the headboard. There will be no fucking engagement party. I won't let that come up to that point. I just want my Dad to not marry. It's alright if my parents are divorced – just not marrying another person again. It makes me feel…unwanted. It makes EJ and I feel unwanted and unloved.

I know that this sounds crazy but that's how I feel. If they're marrying another person, it's almost as if you're also letting go of your kids. And again, that's how I feel so butt out!

It was already seven pm and I know that my mom's going to be here any time soon.

EJ told me that I should not tell mom yet because…well, she's going to have mental, physical and emotional breakdown in front of me again. Just like the night when… about the mother fucking fight.

I sighed and stared at my tear-stained shirt. I groaned and rubbed my hands against my face, trying to clear myself up.

I have a lot of problems for a sixteen year old. I don't feel very happy either. It's like. . . Something died inside of me. The hope died inside me. I stripped out of my clothes quickly as I went to the closet to find something comfortable.

I settled in with a black t-shirt and a capri. I should also be doing my fucking shit of a homework too. I groaned once again, weaving my fingers across my hair, rubbing my scalp. I pulled my bag from the floor and opened the zipper. I threw my books onto the bed and quickly grabbed what I needed.

I went downstairs, going straight for the kitchen, grabbing an apple from the basket on the counter. I went straight to the study room and plopped my ass on the chair, flipping through the pages of my books.

After five minutes of silence, I quickly grabbed the remote for the stereo and played it. The study room has a stereo since Mom knew that I loved music and it relaxes me every time.

I was halfway done through my work when I heard the front door open. I immediately heard my mother's voice calling my name. I sighed, ignoring it, knowing that she wouldn't mind me not responding. I heard a pair of heels tapping against the wooden floor behind me.

"Hey, momma." I said impassively, never leaving my eyes at the page before me. I could imagine her at the door, leaning against the door frame on her work clothes. I rolled my eyes.

"Nessie," She acknowledged and my eyes widened. I bet she did too since I know I have confirmed that I don't want them calling me that. I looked over my shoulder and saw her completely composed. What the fuck?

"What the hell, Mom! We already discussed this subject of that stupid fucking nickname and you still gave a shit about saying it?" I exclaimed.

My mother narrowed her brown, tired eyes at me. "Renesmee Cullen!" She scolded but before she could even say anything, I cut in.

"Swan, mom. Swan. You could use Grandpa Phil's last name if you have to! Just don't call me Nessie and Cullen." I spat the names at her. She didn't even flinch. She's used to my reactions – fuck those reactions.

"Do not use that tone with me Renesmee. You should learn how to cope with it. Because the past has been done and there's no changing it back." I know that she doesn't only mean about my original surname. I balled my fists, resisting the urge to hit something so badly.

My mother knew my weaknesses. Of fucking course, she's a mother for shit's sake!

"And I told you told you for a thousand times to stop the foul language. You're only sixteen Renesmee! The first time I swore was when I was eighteen! And I was mature that day."

I rolled my eyes, knowing what's the source of her swearing. The night EJ and I were conceived.  
I shook my head, furious. "Whatever," I muttered.

"So much like your damn father," I heard her mutter under her breath. My head snapped towards her direction, my face heating up once more.

"I'm not like Edward," I told her in a hard voice. Ever since conscience knocked my head, I have been calling my so-called father Dad.

Mom managed to sigh, her dark brown bangs falling from the position. "Renesmee. It's a long night. Every night we're having the same discussion and I'm tired of it. And I know that you are too."

I scoffed. "Yeah, yeah. I promise I won't be a bitch now." I said lamely. I have been rude to my mother all the time and I was always furious that she's letting me. I kind of guess it's because she's letting me do the process of coping. Maybe she fucking understands after all.

Mom nodded. I thought of another thing to say so I scrambled on the words in my mind. "EJ actually e-mailed me." I whispered.

Mom's head snapped at me and I could have fucking sworn that her eyes were slight watery. She gulped. "What did he say?" And I swear I heard a crack behind her calm voice too. I wanted to have a break down in front of Mom because it's hurting me too.

I shrugged, nervous. "He just apologized for not keeping contact and he said that he loves us. That's all. Oh, and he's running for class valedictorian."

My mom smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. She chuckled quietly. "Always running since you guys were only toddlers."

I nodded. Mom mentioned that she's going to cook dinner for us now and went to the kitchen. When I finally finished my shit, I went upstairs so that I could stuff my work inside my bag. I realized that I haven't replied to EJ's message. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. Should I answer him or not? I don't even know what to say to him in the first place.

I narrowed my eyes at the computer and made my decision. I plugged it in, turning the computer on. I waited for a minute and a half until I went to check my email again.

To: EJ Cullen  
From: Renesmee Cullen  
Subject: Re: Don't Worry

_Hi EJ. _

_ Well, shit, I don't even know what to say. You're probably worrying over there, whether I'm pissing the fuck out of Mom or attempting suicide. You know what I am feeling, EJ. And I know yours too. _

_ Since you said we needed to talk – I'm in. _

_ But… I don't know what the hell are we going to do. _

_ I know I probably sound so calm and I know it's not appropriate for me to calm the heck down but this is how I feel. _

_ Are you even sure that Edward's going to remarry? Or maybe it was only a joke? _

_ Shit, as much as I hate our fucking father, I don't want him to fucking marry ANYONE!_

_ That's all. Sorry for ranting. We seriously need to talk, bro. Miss you. I give my love to you and… Shit. Never mind. _

_ Love,_

_ Renesmee_

I quickly clicked the "Send" button and sighed, slouching on my seat. I looked over to see who's online and my eyes widened when I saw EJ. Shit shit shit. I opened the chat box quickly, ignoring Claire's instant messages on another box that she just opened.

Renesmee: Yo, bro. Glad to see you online! You got my message? :P  
EJ: Yeah, I got it. And why would you think that I'm lying? I'm not lying, okay! I don't joke about these serious stuffs.

I scowled at the screen. Claire kept sending me messages and I groaned.

Renesmee: Hi Claire, be right back.

I quickly closed the Claire's chat box and went back to EJ.

Renesmee: Shit, sorry bro. I thought… cuz this feels so surreal. Maybe I'm just dreaming. . . Or just drunk?  
EJ: Me too. I wanted so badly to get out of my "EJ angel" for a while and go to "EJ devil." I was shocked that I even considered having drugs.

I rolled my eyes at his melodrama. He could be a pansy sometimes.

Renesmee: Whatever. Welcome to the real world, bro. Since you're new to the world, I probably should tell you about the harshness and cruelty of the world and life being unfair!  
EJ: Ha ha ha. Not gonna happen, Ren! :P  
Renesmee: Why the hell are you amused? THIS IS NOT A GOOD TIME TO LAUGH, IDIOT! OUR FUCKING DAD IS GOING TO GET MARRIED TO SOME BITCH!  
EJ: Shut up, Ren. I thought you were being calm?  
Renesmee: I WAS BEING CALM UNTIL SOMETHING TRIGGERED MY BITCHINESS! EJ: :)) What the? I was surprised that you're still cursing like a sailor. Mom should be disappointed.

I groaned, slapping my palm against my forehead.

Renesmee: WHATEVER, DOUCHE BAG! I TOLD YOU – WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU BE LAUGHING?  
EJ: Ren, STOP BEING A PESSIMIST!  
Renesmee: WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO OR SAY? YOU DON'T CONTROL MY LIFE!  
EJ: (rolls eyes) I think you're just confused. Stop over-thinking it.

He does have a point there.

Renesmee: Okay, fine whatever. But… What are we going to do, anyway? But I know for a fact that I'm going to prevent that from happening.  
EJ: I don't know. I'll think of something. What do you suggest?  
Renesmee: I was asking YOU!

Then I heard Mom calling me downstairs and I sighed.

Renesmee: Bro, need to go. Gonna eat dinner. See ya. Miss ya. Love ya.  
EJ: Yeah, yeah. Call me when you have the chance so we could discuss this.

I snorted.

Renesmee: Shit, seriously? Cuz you never fucking answer your phone!  
EJ: I'm improving!

I laughed at my brother's silliness and told him good bye and logged-out of the chat, preparing myself for what the Hell is going to happen later.

It was Monday morning when I happened to glance at the calendar. I was trying to put my arms and head to the right holes in the t-shirt when I saw it. Only 4 days until school ends and I'm going to be a Junior…

I sighed and gripped the strap of my bag as I went downstairs. I picked up the keys to my car and went out to lock the house. Mom was already out since she always goes to the university early.

When I was parking my car, I caught the glimpse of Claire, her boyfriend – Quil Ateara – and his best friend Embry Call. Quil had his arm wrapped around Claire's shoulders as Embry was talking to them about something. When they saw my car, Claire took Quil's arm off her and went to approach me. I wasn't even outside but I managed to ran a hand through my hair. That's one of the fucking traits I got from my Dad.

I saw from the side view mirror of my car, Leah, Emily and Kim – all looking like they stepped out of the runaways. Minus the fake breasts, noses and too perfect. Leah had her arm around her new boyfriend, Jessie. She was practically clinging on him and I could see he was a little irritated. I mean, who's not irritated at that bitch? Never mind.

I got out of the car and pulled up my hood. Yeah, call me emo or so but I'm not! I just don't want attention and I'm a shy girl.

I set the alarm for the car, rolling my eyes. The alarm caught the attention of the "bitch clique" and their annoying friends. They started rolling their eyes at my direction.

"Hi Ne – Ren!" Claire managed to catch herself. Shit. I hate it. Does no one understand me? Or are they even fucking listening to what I am always saying? I narrowed my eyes at her and shook my head, knowing it wasn't worth it.

"Hey, yourself, Aire," I told her, using the nickname that she always hated to get back to her. She scowled but laughed. We walked to the boys, both of them talking animatedly at some random superhero graphic novel.

"Sup, Ren." Embry said, smacking his fist with mine. I'm probably considered as 'one of the guys' but I simply don't care. Who gives a shit about what I do with my life? It's my own, anyway.

"Mornin' bitch," I mumbled and he laughed. I could sometimes be harsh but they don't seem to have a problem with it. I turned to Quil. "Sup, bitch number 2." I said. Quil rolled his eyes but didn't say anything while Claire just smirked at her boyfriend. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and he smiled, leaning down to her for some more. Disgusting.

"Shit. Stop with all the PDA guys!" Embry complained, mockingly covering his eyes. I rolled my eyes at his absurdity.

"Yeah, right Embry." Claire snapped at him.

We heard the first bell ring for our first class and we headed to our classes, separately. I got Gym first and I'm thankful that I didn't inherit some of my mother's clumsiness in me. Poor EJ. I grinned and went to the girl's locker room to change my clothes. When I went out, I saw Leah's freshman brother, Seth. Unlike Leah, Seth was the opposite though. Even though Leah looked at him like he was some dumb ass nerd/loser, he still managed to love his sister. He's caring though and ignored the hard stares that everyone gave him when Leah gossiped something about Seth. I know that she did that whenever he does something wrong to her. Oh how I want to kick the bitch's plastic face.

Seth was actually an assistant of the day to our coach, Mr. Myers, so he skipped his first class.

"Hi Seth," I greeted him impassively. Everyone sees me as a cold, soulless girl but that was just outside. I'm not trying to prove anything, I just want to hide my feelings from the harshness of reality.

Seth grinned up at me. "Hi Renesmee! How's your day?" I almost laughed.

"The day just started Seth." I told him and his smile dropped a little. He laughed before I could apologize for being harsh.

"Sorry. I was just being optimistic." Lucky Seth.

"Yeah," Then, in a nick of time, Coach Myers told us to form into lines and the day started.

The day ended and went to tomorrow. It's like it was being fast-forward that I think I didn't know what happened with those four days.

Finally, it was the last day of school and it was coming to an end. The parking lot was full of people, saying good byes to each other, giving hugs and kisses. Others were signing yearbooks and talking animatedly with each other. I already said my farewells to my friends and I was going to my car. Until bitch girl stopped me.

"Cullen!" I stopped breathing, closing my eyes, fighting the urge to hit someone. Especially the one who just called me by my stupid last name.

_Be like Seth, be like Seth,_ I chanted in my head as I ignored her and went straight to my car.

"Aw, what's wrong with you Nessie? I'm just trying to say good bye to Jacob's girlfriend." When the bitch said those two names. . . I snapped. I turned my whole body to her, not surprised that she was standing only a feet away from me, and shoved her.

The people in the parking lot saw us and half of them gasped. I saw Claire leaving Quil's side as she tried to get pass the students.

"What the fuck?" Leah complained and shoved me back. I laughed bitterly. "What's wrong with you freak?"

"Don't you ever call me Nessie or I swear I'm going to cut a bitch!" I screamed, shoving her again but forcefully this time so she ended up falling down in the process and slamming her ass against the wet cement.

Kim and Emily helped Leah stand and I went back to the car.

"Whatever, freak! Go back and run to your mommy and daddy!" She yelled when I set the alarm off. "Oh wait, you don't have a dad because he doesn't want you and your bitch of a mom!" I was. . . Well, I wanted to get a knife and plunge it in her heart but I know I couldn't do that. So instead I ran to her and smack her face. . . Hard. I think her fake face was bruised and I bit my tongue to laugh at her.

"If you ever say that again. . . I swear I will hunt you down little bitch. You don't know anything about me. And my life." When I mentioned the word 'hunt' that stopped her. I think my eyes were blazing with fire right now so she didn't act something stupid. I got into the car and drove home.

I know that it's kind of dangerous that I'm frustrated and angry while I'm driving. It's not safe, but I can't control it. I just got to go home. Hot tears were pouring down my cheeks and I groaned, wiping them away using the sleeve of my shirt.

People really don't know me. And that includes my mother. I think EJ's the only person that I could rely to. I don't have any choice. When all things have gotten outbalance, I remembered my father's, Edward, engagement to some… woman that we don't even know.

Oh that's just fucked up Renesmee! Of course you don't know! I thought to myself as I decided to change the direction of the car. I don't want to go home…yet. I want to relax and escape the reality of this fucked up world.

I went to McDonald's instead, my stomach making gurgling sounds. I parked my car in the available lot near the building and sighed. I shut off the engine and pulled my cell phone, going straight to the message tab.

_Mom, gonna eat at McDonald's w/ Claire & the gang. C ya l8tr._

I snapped my phone shut. I know that mom would object and go crazy if I went alone but I just wanted to make her okay and let me be. I grabbed my back pack and hopped out of the car. I turned the alarm on, while swinging my bag. People would not notice that I'm only sixteen years old, and about to be seventeen in three short months. They'll probably think I'm eighteen because of my height.

I opened the glass door of McDonald's, hearing the greetings of the staff on the counter. It was packed. There were a lot of people there but I'm glad that the line on the counter isn't that long.

I ordered my food and saw the nearest vacant seat I could find. Luckily, there was a cute boy – probably in college – went up to me and helped me find one. It lasted for at least thirty seconds and I could guess the boy's trying to fucking flirt with me. I had the urge to roll my eyes at him.

When I was a little girl, when people would see me, they would admire my beauty. You could add EJ to that list to since he's my twin brother. It loosened me up a bit, remembering them telling me I have my mother's beautiful brown eyes. The thing that irritated me now is remembering them telling me I look like my father. Very much.

I have the Cullen genes, no one could resist that.

When I finally sat, I think the guy was about to ask me something when his friends, I think, called him and telling them that they were leaving. The guy flushed and offered me his best smile. I cringed mentally inside. I told him my thank you and he went out.

I was almost done eating my food when I heard a high squeal, filling the air.

"Daddy!" My eyes trailed to a little girl, probably about six or seven, running up to her father. The dad chuckled and picked up his daughter, swaying her around. The little girl giggled and the father put her down. She started tugging the hem of his shirt, pointing at the small slide at the corner of place.  
The father smiled, taking his daughter's hand, and she led him to it.

I felt the lump in my throat as I watched them.

Why couldn't things be like that? Why aren't things normal for us? Why the fuck would our lives be so fucked up? Why would things be so hard?

I looked away, pulling my black iPod, plugging the earphones in my ear, to drown out the sound of the squealing girl. I settled in with a rock song.

Before I left, I ordered fries and coke on my way home. When I was in the car, swerving the car out of the parking lot and into the road, I saw that it was already late. The sun wasn't setting but the shadows were getting smaller, indicating that it would be so close for nightfall.

When I was finally home, I saw Mom's truck. I remembered stories of her driving an old, red, Chevy truck back in the old days. I guess she doesn't like expensive cars. But this one is very new but not that really pricey like my Mercedes.

I picked the keys so that I could open the front door and went inside. I immediately smelled some delicious food in the kitchen, saying that Mom was probably cooking for herself. I dropped my bag on the couch, going straight to the kitchen.

Mom was facing the stove, her back to me. "So, how did your last day went?"

I rolled my eyes but she couldn't see it. She knows me too well. Well, I almost committed murder at school! "It's good. I'm going to miss Claire, Quil and Embry."

She nodded. "Did you enjoy your meal at McDonald's?"

"Of course," I murmured before adding, "I'm just going to…play."

I could see her looking over her shoulder a little , a smile playing on her lips. I almost snorted. God, she always loved me doing this shit.

I went to the corner of the house and saw my grand piano. I was playing the piano since I was about… four years old? I couldn't quite remember. I do remember Edward giving me this as a present for my fifth birthday. I closed my eyes and opened it, sitting at the bench and lifting the lid. I graze my hands over the ivory black and white keys, sighing.

I pushed the key C, relaxing that the piano was still in tune. I haven't much been playing for a while since my head is just too busy with the predicaments right now. I suddenly swayed my fingers against the keys, playing the first song that I could remember.

EJ was playing the piano too, but not as good as me. He was more into studies. Yeah, I know. Such a book worm.

As much as I hate saying this, I'm more like Edward while EJ was more like mom.

Then, an idea popped out of my mind. I quickly sat up from the bench and went storming into my room. I quickly opened my computer, walking back and forth while waiting for the damn computer to be fully complete.

When it was finally done, I opened my email and sent a message to EJ.

To: EJ Cullen  
From: Renesmee Cullen

_I have a plan. _

It was a quick message but that's all I could say. I hit the 'Send' button and waited for his response. It's a Friday, and I know that he's in front of the computer every Friday. It's better that it's Summer too. I only waited for a few minutes until I heard a ding on my computer. I turned to see that EJ was online.

EJ: What plan?  
Renesmee: I'm coming there in Forks.  
EJ: WHAT? THAT'S YOUR PLAN?  
Renesmee: Yeah, got a problem with that douche? :P  
EJ: No, it was the last thing I expected hearing from you since you. . . ya know.  
Renesmee: What the fuck? Do you want to help me or not?  
EJ: Of course I do, Ren. I'm really against Dad's marriage. Did you tell Mom about this, or did this plan just pop out of your brain and immediately went to inform me?  
Renesmee: Shit, you know me too much. Remind me to not talk to you for a few weeks.  
EJ: Yah yah. You will be talking to me in a few weeks, since you're spending your week here in old Forks, Washington.  
Renesmee: The week? I meant the whole summer!  
EJ: The whole summer? Gosh, what you have been eating? YOU HATE THIS PLACE! It's like your own personal Hell.  
Renesmee: Correction. My life is already Hell. And yeah, I am doing this for the sakes of our fuckin' parents.  
EJ: I thought you hate Dad?  
Renesmee: It doesn't mean that I still care for him and Mom.  
EJ: I think you're in drugs right now. You've been talking… unusually.  
Renesmee: Reading mysteries again? :D  
EJ: Ugh. Don't change the subject, sis. When are you coming here?  
Renesmee: If I convince my Mom tonight or tomorrow, I'll be able to go there at Sunday or Monday.  
EJ: Wait, your not going to tell her the reason, right?  
Renesmee: Of course I'm not. I'm not fucking stupid, bro.  
EJ: Okay. Then who would I tell?  
Renesmee: Of course you'll tell Edward! It's his fucking mansion!  
EJ: God, I have the feeling that mom and dad are going to talk at the phone. That'll be scary. Anyway, I'll tell him. He'll be... surprised?  
Renesmee: Does Edward know, though?  
EJ: No, he doesn't. I just found out the information from Aunt Rosalie.  
Renesmee: Oh... okay. I'll tell mom now, okay? See ya, bro.  
EJ: Me too. I'll tell Dad... when he's not busy.  
Renesmee: I should have known. Oh well. Good luck!  
EJ: You too, sis.

We logged out and I went downstairs, a little bit nervous of telling Mom.

* * *

**Q: Why does Renesmee hate being called Nessie? Got any ideas? I would love to hear your thoughts. :D**

**I would like to thank and give a big hug to my beta FrEaKaZoID08 as always. :D Oh and if you want to know about when am I gonna update this – follow me on Twitter. My name is MsArdnaidOcirg**


	3. Here We Go

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and The Last Song. They are the works of Stephenie Meyer and Nicholas Sparks.

**2: Here We Go**

"I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway.  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway."

Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson

Renesmee Cullen

I went downstairs, fiddling with my hands as I made my way to the kitchen. I saw Mom putting the noodles in her plate when I entered. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Are you just going to stand there, honey, or ask me something?" Mom asked me, not looking away from what she's doing. Well shit – she know me so well.

I cleared my throat and started, "I know where I'm going to spend my summer vacation," I told her and that caught her attention. She looked away from her plate and went to the island and sat at the stools there, picking up a fork and spearing the noodles.

"Really?" She said, unsure. I know she's asking that because she knows that I don't spend my summer at places, mainly at the house. Since she said nothing else, I took the opportunity to cut in.

"I'm visiting EJ." I told her, not sure if I trust my voice. We avoid the subject of "the other people" but sometimes it can slip.

Mom's eyebrows shot up in a surprised look but her eyes remain impassive. Shit. I fucking knew that this won't affect her. But I know that there's some emotion hiding under her – she's not just showing it.

"I know that's kind of fu- freaking unexpected but I really do want to see EJ again Mom." I half-lied. I do miss my brother, I sometimes wonder if he still had those small freckles under his eyes. "When was the last time I saw him, anyway?" I pretended to think. "Oh, at his Elementary graduation. That's four years ago." I said sarcastically.

Mom shoved the spaghetti in her mouth. I'm getting uncomfortable with Mom's behavior. She seems weird that sometimes I wonder if she's my mother or some alien who secretly succumbed my mother's soul. "I know that I've been hard around you and I'm always out but I promise to spend more of my time with you if that's what this is all about." Oh God. Why did I fucking say that she knew me again?

"Shit Mom. I'm not saying that. You know me and you know that I'm not the kind of girl who would do that. Because if I am, I would gladly say it instead of keeping it in me." I swear I saw her cringed at my words and I immediately regretted it. "I told you, I'm doing this because I want to see EJ again and only EJ. You know we're fucking twins," I rolled my eyes.

She rolled hers too and then she nodded. Well, hell! I really didn't expect her reactions about this.  
"Alright then." She settled. "I'll call your. . . Dad about this." I almost flipped my middle finger in front of her when she emphasized that word.

Here comes the fucking hard part. I nodded, not saying anything, because I was too chicken to even say anything about him. She went to grab her phone from her bag, which was there at the counter, dialing my "Dad's" number.

My eyes freaking widened. "What? You're calling him now?" I almost yelled.

She nodded, pressing the phone against her right ear, looking at me. "Yeah. The sooner the better."

"Uh, okay. . . I'm going to my room." I muttered, staring at the floor. "You know me. . . I can't stand it-"

She cut me off. "It's okay, honey. I know how you feel."

I bit my lip, nodding once more before leaving the room. I hate it when she uses that kind of tone, It makes me really want to punch someone because of my mother's vulnerability about that subject. I went to my room, shutting it.

I went to my closet, picking up some clothes to sleep on since it's already eight in the evening. I picked a black shirt and a white, loose pajama. I also picked up my underwear and placed it at the side of the bed. I went to the bathroom, shutting the door before picking up the brush at the counter. I brushed my hair for a few seconds before placing the brush back where it's suppose to be and stripped out of my clothes.

After taking a shower, I grabbed a towel from the stools and wrapped it around my body. I grabbed another small towel to dry my long, wet hair. I hopped out of the shower and unlocked the door, going outside of the room. I put on my clothes before leaving my room.

The hallway lights are turned on and I could see a hint of darkness coming from the stairs, signaling that Mom wasn't there anymore. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. I hope that Mom's conversation with her ex turned out to be just fine.

I was about to go back to my room when I heard a voice from Mom's door. I tensed up a bit, practically panicking that she's already talking to somebody inside. I tip toed to Mom's door and pressed my right ear against the door.

I was a sneaky bitch, if you ask me. But I don't like to eavesdrop; it feels like invading someone's privacy without even knowing that that they knew. Yet, I really want to know what the hell Mom is talking about.

_"Don't start, Edward Anthony. She wants to and I'm not the one making her decisions."_ I heard Mom from the other side of the door say. And boy was she pissed. I pressed my ear harder against it._ "I don't want any fight, Edward. Renesmee makes her own decisions and I respect that."_

Silence. _"I have the right to call you your full name Edward and. . . Ugh! Don't change the subject!"_

There was a silent pause and I guess it was Edward talking at the other line._ "She may be only sixteen but she's going to be an adolescent soon... I don't tell her what to do, I'm not like you... You should respect your son's decision too. You may not know that he's telling some important and you're so busy that you didn't even bother to listen."_ I could hear the anger from her voice and that tells me that I had heard enough.

I pulled away and closed my eyes while I shook my head in disapproval. It has been years since they last saw or talked to each other and they're fighting again?

I snorted quietly and went back to my room. I grabbed my cellphone, remembering that I should text or call EJ if something happens. I dialed his number and pressed the phone against my ear while I lay at my bed, facing the ceiling.

It took almost ten rings until he finally picked up. "Hello?" I almost cried, my heart aching at the sound of my brother's voice. I am a tough bitch but I still have a softer side. But it doesn't last that long and I don't want to act like a damsel in distress all the time.

My behavior changed though. When I was a kid, I would be like princesses, ponies, Barbies, make-up's, and kingdoms and all that shit but ever since my father and brother's departure, my mother's heart ache, my family shattering into pieces. . . I realized that I should be strong.

I used to be soft, little Renesmee but now, I am bitchy Renesmee.

"Ren?" EJ said at the phone, trying again. I didn't realize that I haven't replied to his greeting yet.

I blinked and cleared my throat. "Oh, uh, sorry. I'm just – well, shit. Never mind me." I stuttered.

EJ chuckled and I rolled my eyes. "Whatever you say sis. Whatever you say."

"I'm glad that you took the initiative to finally answer the phone after several rings." I mocked.

"Whatever. I was trying to study-" He started.

"Studying?" I burst out. "It's freaking Summer, Edward Junior!"

"Hey, I'm just reviewing okay? Stop acting like it's the end of the world."

"Stop acting like things are okay EJ." I snapped at him. Before I could tell him what the hell was happening, he cut in.

"I told you – you're the pessimist one!"

"Shut up, douche so I could fucking tell you what the hell is going on!" I hissed and that caught him off guard.

"What do you mean?" He replied, nervous and at the same time calm. Shit, sometimes I'm worrying if he and Uncle Jasper are the same person.

I sighed, shaking my head. "Well you see. I told Mom that I'm spending my summer there at Forks and thankfully agreed," I started. And again, always the curious and annoying brother, EJ interrupted me again.

"So what's the problem?"

I sighed, frustrated. "Can't you just fucking let me say all of it? Or are you going to interrupt again?" I almost shouted at the phone. I need to remind myself that Mom's room was next to mine, and she'll get suspicious.

But, she might think that I'm talking to Claire or something.

"Sorry, sorry." EJ said quickly, sounding amused. I snorted and rolled my eyes once more.

"As I was saying, Mom did agree with me and then she threw some bullshit about talking to Dad of me staying there. And, fuck, I went out for only ten minutes and I heard her arguing with him over the phone."

"Ah," He replied and I was confused. "I mean…that's why he isn't answering his phone a moment ago." I could imagine him rolling his eyes. "I was afraid he was…uh…busy with the step-mom."

Do you know how I wanted so badly to vomit?

My anger flared with the mention of a new Mom and I growled. Shit, I fuckin' growled! "Don't you ever say that-" I was interrupted with a slam on Mom's door. Shit. What the Hell happened?

"Um, bro, could you hang in for a second? I'll just check out something?" I whispered over the phone.  
EJ hesitated. "Uh – okay."

I hopped out of bed and opened the door, seeing the light from downstairs. I guess Mom is there somewhere. I shook my head and closed the door to my room but this time I didn't lock the door in case something might happen.

I pressed the phone against my ear again. "Okay. . . Where was I?" I was absolutely distracted. I used to be the straight-thinking girl in the house and now look what I am now!

"Er…You're supposed to shout at me?"

I snorted then turned serious. "Oh, yeah. Well. Don't EVER say that again EJ. She is NOT our step mom and never will be, understand?"

EJ sighed over the phone. "I know, sis. I know. I'm just. . . You know that I'm not that really used to reality."

"I know too, EJ." I replied, not knowing what to say anymore.

I closed the door again, locking it. I decide that I should be careful for not being caught talking to EJ. I walked inside the bathroom. I didn't lock it since the front door of my bedroom was already locked. I leaned against the door, sliding down until my butt touches the floor. I ran a hand through my tangled red hair.

"So…" EJ trailed off and I rolled my eyes. "What is happening Ren? What if… the. . . What if they do get married and… well, you know, have a child."

I think I almost crushed my cellphone. And I think I saw red at the mention of another child popping out, making it our brother or sister. Only from another mother. "No, they're. . . Well shit, who's the pessimist now?" I half-joked.

EJ snorted but didn't say anything.

The rest of the night we talked but it only ended when EJ told me he's going to sleep. I looked at the clock and saw it was only nine in the evening. Mister-goodie-two-shoes much? I told him goodbye and said that I'm looking forward to seeing him in Port Angeles.

The next day, I started packing my clothes, filling them with stuffs that I just threw out from my closet. I didn't even bother to go downstairs to eat breakfast since I'm in no mood to eat and to face my mother, who just had a fight with my father last night.

When I was about to move on to the next bag, I heard a knock on the door. I happened to glance at the clock and saw that it was almost ten in the morning. Mom might have wondered why am I still in my room at ten.

I yelled out a confirmation for her to come in before she stepped inside. She eyed my suitcase and the other suitcase that I'm packing my other stuffs.

"Excited, huh?" She said, smiling a bit at me. I almost rolled my eyes again.

Oh god, Mom. Stop acting like you want me to have some fun, I thought.

I managed to nod and say, "Uh-huh." I waited for a moment of silent before continuing. "So. . . How did it go last night?"

She raised an eyebrow at me curiously. Oh don't give me that look! "What about last night?"

I snorted. "Mom. You obviously had a fight with Dad since I heard you slam your door with so much force  
that the walls probably vibrated." I said sarcastically.

Mom sighed and walked from across the room to sit at the edge of my bed, watching me. "Well…Since because your father is so arrogant and I'm so stubborn…things ended up…not so well. I mean – he was, well, excited and a little shocked that you want to spend the summer there at Forks."

I hesitated for a bit. "Did he tell you anything else?"

She shook her head. "No. Before he hung up I told him to take care of you and that's just about it." She concluded.

I managed to say, "Oh" and focused my attention on my things before she brought up another topic.

"Why do you want to stay in Forks anyway Ren? I mean, you haven't even had a summer vacation on your Nana Renee's house."

I sighed. "I just missed EJ, okay? Haven't I told you about that?" I was getting a little furious and a little pissed off. You know me. Quiet at school because they don't know me; at the house I'm like a bitch because I'm not afraid to show myself in front of the people who really knew me.

And if my Aunt Rose was here, she would probably say, "Hon, you just sound like your Mom and Dad."

"You did, honey. I'm just making sure if you're really one hundred percent okay with it." Mom could be so over-protective and I hate it when people think I'm weak.

"I am sure, Mom!" I almost yelled. I took a few deep breaths before continuing. "And besides, I get to visit Grandpa Charlie too."

Grandpa Charlie. I sighed. Oh how I miss him. I've never seen him for ages. I wonder if he's still up for a fishing trip when I visit him at Forks.

"Yeah. You're probably right. I haven't seen your grandfather for a long time too." She whispered.

The rest of the day, I was feeling kind of nervous and anxious about what's going to happen tomorrow. At exactly nine pm, I went to sleep. I woke up with a start, blinking when I heard my alarm clock ringing, signaling me to wake up. I looked around and saw that it was still dark. I opened the lamp at the table beside my bed and saw that it was two in the morning.

I yawned and went quickly to the bathroom, taking off my pajamas and settling into my travel clothes. After doing what I have to do, I picked up my two suitcases – Yes; two. But before you think I'm some clothes-obsessed girl, I am not. I'm spending my whole summer there so that's why I brought so many clothes – and went downstairs. The house's lights were already up so that means Mom's already somewhere around the house.

I sighed and went inside the kitchen to grab some Lucky Charms. While I ate fast, Mom stepped inside the room and went to the refrigerator, grabbing a drink.

We talked for a while and saw that it was already time to go. Mom helped me carry my bag inside Mom's truck. When we were already at the airport, I sighed, knowing it was the last day I'll see my mom over the summer.

"Oh baby girl," Mom said as she hugged me tightly. Her voice was shaking, making her sound like she was crying. I hugged her back.

"I'll miss you mom." I told her as I pulled away. Her eyes were glistened in tears and I realized that this was probably the first time of me leaving her.

"I'll miss you too honey." Mom said back. My flight was called and I think I could break into the water works if I don't get out of here. "And be careful. Call me when you've already landed and saw your brother."

I nodded, forcing a smile. Shit, I was getting effin' emotional. "I will."

I hugged her back once more before giving her a wave and turning my back to her.

The plane ride to Port Angeles was only an hour away from Seattle so I decided to close my eyes to sleep. I was awakened by a woman, who had long dark hair and blue eyes, probably about two to three years my junior.

I blinked and heard the pilot announcing that the plane was about to land. I rubbed my face, trying to make the exhaustion away, then glanced at the lady. I smiled at her kindly and she returned it.

I looked away and prepared myself for landing. I stared at the open window beside me and saw that it was already sunrise. The rays of the sun were escaping from the thickness of the clouds.

The plane landed and I went to pick up my bag from the storage. Waiting for my two suitcases to come out, I called EJ.

I was surprised when it only took only one ring. "EJ?"

"I'm on my way. Where are you now?" Wow. He didn't even bother to greet me. That was unusual of him.

"I'm waiting for my luggage to-." Then I caught a glimpse of my two bags and said quickly, "Wait. I'll call you back. I just saw my suitcases." I didn't even bother to let him say anything and hung up. I had a cart beside me so that I won't have a hard time on carrying it. I hated lazy motherfuckers but I was really fucking tired.

I walked to the waiting area and found a seat. I pushed the cart beside the seat and waited for my brother to pick me up.

Fifteen minutes passed and my phone rang again. I picked it up and this time EJ greeted me. "Hey sis. I'm already here. Where are you?"

I smiled a little and my heart was pounding. I haven't seen my brother for years now. I don't do Twitter, Facebook and other shit, so I wasn't updated. "I'm in the waiting area."

"Okay, see you in a bit." The sound of EJ's voice had a tint of excitement too.

I agreed with him and stood up, looking around to search for my brother in this sea of people. Then I spotted him. I could tell that it was really him. He had the same bronze hair and brown eyes as mine.

And dang, he had my crooked smile too which we inherited from our ancestors or something.

I almost dropped my jaw because EJ was really like…handsome. Wait, scratch that, perfect. Well, it's in the genes. EJ must have been a heart breaker in school.

Then, EJ saw me and he broke out the biggest grin I've ever seen. I almost rolled my eyes at him. Before I knew it, I was running to his arms and jumped at him.

EJ laughed and hugged me tight. We hugged for a moment before pulling away.

"Oh my god." I managed to gasp as I took him in. "Jeez EJ. Since when do you work out?" I teased, poking him on his ribs.

EJ laughed again and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. I have my reasons."

"Whatever. I have my reasons." I replied, grinning like an idiot. EJ pulled me into his arms once more before helping me carry my bags. And for once, I kind of felt like I was home.

We talked endlessly on our way to the parking lot, only stopping when I spotted his car. It was a silver Ford. What's up with all of the cars being silver in this family?

I looked – glared teasingly – at my brother and he just broke out a wide grin. I punched him lightly on his shoulder, smiling as he put the bags in the trunk. EJ pulled away from the parking lot and I glanced around the view. Of course, there was little sun shining here and we aren't even in Forks yet.

"Well, fuck," I started then laughed at how awkward the silence was. "So, how are you?"

EJ shrugged in response before saying, "I'm cool. Nothing too exciting happens here." He told me. I rolled my eyes at his reply. EJ was a man with a few words, he got in from Mom.

"Oh shut up. You couldn't last a day without even doing anything here!" I mocked, throwing my head back in laughter. EJ rolled his eyes then laughed with me while he drove back to our hometown Forks.

Forks is where my brother and I were conceived and where we were given birth to. I didn't notice that I was asleep when EJ shook my shoulder. I blinked, glancing around, disappointed that I wasn't awake to see the beautiful sights of Forks.

I haven't been here for years. Probably about thirteen years I guess. But I do remember the green stuffs and objects here. I remembered Mom saying that Forks was like an alien planet to her.

"We're home, Ren," EJ told me as I rubbed my eyes to let the sleepiness away. Home. Yeah, I kind of think that Forks was really my home.

I nodded and both of us simultaneously went out of the car. I gasped at the sight before me and I looked around. "What the fuck?" I managed to say as I took in this large mansion in front of me. I tried to think back, wondering if I lived or have seen this house but nothing registered in my mind. "Where the fuck are we?" My angry, bitchy side is back! I was asleep so I didn't know where EJ had taken me.

"EJ! Where the hell are we? Because I'm fucking sure this isn't our grandparent's house." I grumbled. Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle's house was a fucking mansion. The biggest house here in Forks, Washington. And this mansion in front of me could rival it, only this was not located inside the forest.

I looked around and saw that we were parked between the two, white, long pillars of the front door.

My brother was lifting the two suitcases from the trunk and just passed me. I cocked an eyebrow at him, wondering why the hell he would not answer me. I decided to just let it go and followed him. He stepped in front of the porch and placed the bags in each side. He opened the door and yelled, "We're home!" EJ  
already took my two suitcases and went inside the house.

And again, what the fuck?

I shook my head, sighing as I took a step forward and into the house, also. I almost gasped at how wonderful the house is. The house was covered in streaks of gold, white, silver and gray. The only furniture here was a circle-shaped table with a jar full of rare flowers at the center of it. There were two wide staircases leading up to the second floor and rooms at the corners of the house.

Really, whose house is this?

"Uh. . . EJ?" As I managed to compose myself. EJ was grinning from ear to ear and I only gaped at him in shock. "What the fuck?"

"They wanted you to stay here for at least a week before you move to the Dad's house." He replied, looking around. Then there were two maids dashing from the room at the corner and smiled at EJ.

"Mr. Cullen," The two said simultaneously and I managed not to laugh because of the absurdity. It's like they were treating EJ as some god.

EJ smiled lightly at them, nodding in greeting. "Jenna, Eleene – this is my sister Renesmee." He motioned towards me and I blushed, looking away. Damn my mom because of her blush genes.

"Miss Cullen," Jenna and Eleene said with respect and I got a little pissed.

"Oh no," I said quickly and their eyes widened, probably because they're terrified of me. Oh puh-lease.  
"Call me Renesmee or Ren or anything – just not Miss Cullen because that's way too formal." I smiled to comfort them that I'm not some wannabe bitch.

The two nodded and smiled at me. EJ was chuckling beside me and I slapped his stomach playfully.

"Where are they?" EJ asked.

"Mr. And Mrs. Cullen just went out an hour ago, they should be back by now." Jenna said…or was it Eleene? I don't give a fuck anyway.

EJ dismissed Eleene and Jenna and I glared at him. "Really, EJ. What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing, Ren." He was grinning so that means he was lying. Little fucker.

Then we heard a car beep and I rushed to the windows to look at it. I was surprised that it was a Mercedes instead of a limousine or whatever.

"Who's that?" I whispered to myself. The car parked beside EJ's Ford and two people stepped out of it.

* * *

**Q: Who do you think were the two people there? The FFN user who figures it out will get a teaser! :D**  
Pic of the mansion is in my profile if you're having a hard time imagining it. Oh and if you want to know about when am I gonna update this and for occasional random rants– follow me on Twitter. My name is MsArdnaidOcirg.


	4. Changes in Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and The Last Song. They are the works of Stephenie Meyer and Nicholas Sparks.

So, this is unbeta'd since my friend FrEaKaZoID08 is currently unavailable. So there are a LOT of errors here.

* * *

**3: Changes In Life**

"All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere  
And their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow

And I find it kind of funny  
I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying  
Are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you  
'Cos I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles  
It's a very, very  
Mad World."

Mad World by Tears for Fears

Renesmee Cullen

"_Really, EJ. What the hell is going on?" _

"_Nothing, Ren." He was grinning so that means he was lying. Little fucker. _

_Then we heard a car beep and I rushed to the windows to look at it. I was surprised that it was a Mercedes instead of a limousine or whatever. _

"_Who's that?" I whispered to myself. The car parked beside EJ's Ford and two people stepped out of it._

Two old but very lovely couple got out of the car then went to the trunk behind it. I glanced at them curiously, feeling the urge of familiarity towards them. Eleene and Jenna went back to the room with another older woman. The new lady looked at me then smiled and I smiled back awkwardly.

Shit. I wasn't really that good with people that I don't know and they're being nice to me. That's not my shit at all.

The older woman, who smiled at me, looked at the window across from mine and smiled. _What's with the smiling, lady? _

They proceed to walk to the elegant front door and opened it. Well. Sheesh, this is so fucking uncomfortable.

EJ walked up to me then chuckled when he saw the couple. I looked at him curiously again. Before I could ask anything, he pulled me away from the window and we followed the three woman.

We stood in front of the door, waiting for the couple. Apparently, they have shopping bags in their arms and I resist the urge to roll my eyes at the mention of shopping in my mind.

"EJ." I whispered, looking up at him because EJ was a few inches taller than me. "Who are they and what the-"

"I'll answer you later." He quickly interrupted before adding, "we don't need to be rude in front of our grandparents." My eyes widened for a moment before realization hit me. Well, fuck. Since when did I became so unobservant?

That's why the man who had blond hair – almost golden, actually – and the woman who had caramel-colored hair seemed so familiar. They were my Papa Carl and Nana Es.

The two were actually looking down a bit so that's why they don't see us. I was actually getting giddy inside and wanted to hug them but I know that it would appropriate. I might be a rebel but I can't be a bitch in front of my grandparents. Then the woman, Nana Esme, looked up then squealed. Wow. Things don't really change that much.

She ran up to the door, the older maid quickly snatching the bags from her arms before her arms landed on me. She hugged me tightly, rocking me back and forth a little. I smiled and hugged back. Nana Esme pulled away then kissed my forehead.

"Oh my," She started, her voice still clear and smooth as ever. "You look so beautiful Renesmee. You could even beat your Aunt Rosalie for a beauty contest." I blushed and sighed. Esme pulled away then reached to her tip toes to hug EJ. Then I saw Papa Carl reached for me and I gladly wrapped my arms around him.

Memories of me being a five year old girl started to resurface in my mind. Papa Carl used to be my playmate whenever Mom, Dad or EJ was busy. For a forty-three year old man, he was still energetic.

"Ah, you look so beautiful as ever Mee-mee." I giggled, remembering the nicknames that we gave each other when I was a toddler. "You're a grown woman now." At that I snorted and pulled away.

I playfully glared at him and put my hands on my hips. "No, I'm not. I'm only sixteen!" The three of them chuckled at me then I blushed again. I noticed Eleene, Jenna and the old woman are no where to be found. They were probably giving us privacy.

"Yeah, you're still stubborn like your mother," Esme said, laughing at the memory of Mom.

EJ snorted then pat my shoulder. We proceed to go inside and I felt a little uncomfortable of the pressure. When I was a toddler, I was a little bit self-centered, my life full of luxury. But ever since the divorce, I have changed. It seems that everything that I know and want is not the way I ever planned.

"Ruth, darling," Esme said to the old woman. "Please tell George to carry my granddaughter's luggages in the marble room. Thank you." The woman nodded and stepped out of the room.

I raised an eyebrow at Esme, curious. Nana and Papa weren't the type of people who ordered people around and act like a real respected person. Esme noticed my reaction and chuckled. "Oh, dear, I know you're wondering why but you don't expect us to carry things with our age, eh?"

I blushed and shook my head. "Sorry. I'm just not myself right now. It's so overwhelming to see you guys again."

Papa Carlisle chuckled this time. "We miss you too Mee-mee." Apparently, EJ haven't heard about me and Papa's conversation a moment ago, so he haven't heard the other nickname.

EJ burst out laughing before controlling himself. I glared at him while he still laugh, and before I could do anything to stop him, Nana Es pinched his right ear, causing my brother to yelp in pain.

"That was very rude to your sister, Edward Carlson Cullen III." She said, crossing her arms after he used his full name. Me and Papa Carl coughed in order to hide our laughter in case Nana decided to pinch our ears too.

EJ frowned at our grandmother. "Nan, my name is _EJ _not the whole Edward Carlson III. It seems so formal." He rubbed his ear, trying to lessen the pain where Nana gripped him.

Esme cocked an eyebrow at him. "But it _is _your full name, is it not?"

EJ sighed dramatically and nodded. "Yes, it's my full name." Then he turned to me and Papa Carl. "You guys still use nicknames?"

Me and my grandpa smiled simultaneously. "Indeed we are." He said.

Nana and Papa led us to the living room where we could chat properly. I had to mind my actions in front of them. For example, I won't put my Chuck Taylor Converse on the white sofa; I have to mind my sour language whenever I get uncomfortable and I need to act like a proper lady.

_Shit, I haven't tried this kind of thing since I was seven! _I thought, trying to force a smile on what the hell are they talking about.

We had a chat for a moment before Esme told me to sleep at my room for a while. I didn't notice that my eye lids were heavy and I'm feeling them shutting down.

I yawned and everyone look at me before nodding. EJ decided to sleep in the other room too, after confessing that he didn't get sleep much from the excitement. Well, the feeling's mutual, bro.

They showed me the room, where it was found on the third floor. I thanked them before leaving me for some peace and quiet. The room was, thankfully, not pink. It was white and gold – just like the house. The bed was twin-sized and I'm glad it wasn't fancy like a queen's or king's size. It was centered beside the window and a large mahogany desk. I looked at it curiously. What kind of person below eighteen would study using that shit?

Only one answer – my brother.

My luggages were placed near a cabinet and a dresser. I shook my head. I'll just unpack later.

I sighed and sat down at the edge of the bed, untying my shoes. I placed them beside the foot of the bed and I could see a hint of mud on the gold carpet. I groaned and decided to ignore it. I laid back for a moment, staring at the ceiling before eventually sleeping.

I awoke because of the hint of sweat covered half of my body. I snapped out of it, blinking when the rays of the sun hitting the part of my hip.

_Why would it be fucking sunny? It's Forks for fuck's sake!Forks! _I glanced at the mahogany desk and saw that it was two in the afternoon.

Well shit! I was suppose to call Mom! I almost ripped the zipper of my bag when I tried to look for my cellphone.

_Damnit Renesmee! Mom probably should've called here! _When I finally found it, I put it on speed dial and wait for half a minute before Mom answered.

"Renesmee Carlie-!" She started, not greeting me. I rolled my eyes. She could really be such a protective mama bear.

"I know, I know Mom. I'm sorry. I forgot. I got sleepy when I was already in the house." I interrupted her quickly.

There was a pregnant pause before she answered, "Stop it, Ren. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Well, you should've called me or you should've called Nana," I said back.

"Nana? You mean Esme?" She asked. "Why would I call your Nan?"

"Because I'm staying with her. Actually, they want me to stay with them for a week before moving in to the original house." I explained.

"Wha – Nevermind. Just be careful, okay? And don't forget to call me before you sleep." I moaned, shaking my head.

"Mom! I'm not a twelve year old!" I yelled at the phone. I could imagine her leaning away from the receiver.

She chuckled. "You know me, baby girl. I'm a mother and I'm just uncomfortable and lonely here."

"You have Aunt Angela to visit," I told her. "Oh and Uncle Ben!"

"I know that. What I meant was the house."

"Oh" was all I could say. There was silence for a moment before I tried to end it. "So, uh, I gotta unpack my clothes and shit. I'm gonna call you later."

"Okay. I love you, baby! Be nice to your grandparents!"

I laughed inwardly. "Yes, I will Mom. Love you too." I muttered before hanging up. I walked to the luggages, unzipping it. I started pulling all my clothes out when I heard a knock on their door.

"Renesmee, sweetie?" I heard Nan's voice from the other side of the door and my head shot up.

"Yeah?" I called.

"Can I come in, dear?" Oh, Esme. Always so formal.

I smiled. "Of course Nan," I said before hearing the door opening. Nan had a smile on her face as she walked to me.

"Oh you're unpacking!" She said. "Let me help."

I nodded and smiled at her. "Thanks Nan." She unpacked my other bag, putting them on the drawers of the dresser. We talked endlessly and she asked me about my life their in Washington and friends there. She asked me about Mom and other tons of questions. With Nana Esme you could always count on but I couldn't tell her the shitty things I've done.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Your cousins, Jason and Andrew, are visiting." I almost squealed in delight. I haven't seen the both of them for years!

"Shit. Oh. Sorry. I mean, oh my gosh!" I stuttered. "Wow. It's been years since I've seen them. Are Uncle Jazz and Aunt Ali coming too?" Then I added, remembering, "Didn't they live in the South?"

"Yes, they're coming too. Well, when your Aunt Alice found out that you're visiting Forks. She also wanted the family to come. She just found out yesterday."

I blinked. "Wow. Aunt Ali doesn't change. My poor cousins and Uncle Jazz."

Esme laughed. "I know. And I warn you that Jason seems a little. . . Different."

"Different? What do you mean?" Esme just shook her head. After a minute, I let it go and continued on what I'm doing.

"So. . . When are they coming?" I asked her.

Nan looked at her white, diamond wrist watch. "Probably for a few minutes. Carlisle just went to the airport to pick them up."

I gaped. "Whoa. You should probably ready the medicines. I could already imagine them having a head ache after Aunt Ali's doing." I giggled at the thought.

Nan cracked a smile. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"So, anyway, where's EJ?" I continued to ask.

"He went with Carlisle." She replied. And I think that was the conclusion of our conversation. . . For now.

I was so glad that Esme didn't mention about my dad's engagement to the bitch. I still don't know her name and I really wish I would never find out. Maybe they were unaware of the things happening right now. I was a coward to even ask them, frightened that I will cause panic to Nan.

They still don't know the reason why I am here in Forks – it was only my brother.

"How's Dad, anyway?" I started. We were at the large kitchen and I was hovering her, curious on what Nan was cooking. We were waiting for my relatives to arrive and EJ just called, telling us that they're on the way.

Esme sighed. Almost a little sad. Well shit, this can't be good. "I haven't really spoken to Edward for a few weeks right now. But since Carlisle and your Dad are often working together, he assured me Edward's fine." I nodded and went to sit at the stool. I grabbed an apple at the fruit basket and started chewing on it.

"But," I heard Esme murmured and I stopped chewing. "I know that this is probably unusual for me though I felt a little. . . betrayed."

I swallowed the chunk on my throat before speaking. "What do you mean?" There was a glass water beside me and I grabbed it, drinking it slowly.

"The two of them were acting quite strange for a while. I think there's some sort of secret that they're keeping from me." I almost spewed the water out of my mouth but I controlled it. I set up my amused yet confused face for her to see. I don't want her to give any ideas that me and my twin are keeping fucking secrets too, which is sort of identical and shit to my Papa Carl and Edward.

"Oh, I see. Well, maybe it's not _that _bad. Maybe you're just tired Nan." I told her, smiling a little. Esme smiled back and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry dear. Maybe you are right." But there was one hundred percent doubt in her voice. It won't be a long time for her to figure this all out.

"Anyway, why do you live in a new house now? And, it's not even surrounded by the forest." I teased her.

"I don't know. Maybe I just need to be a little more out going." Then she added, "don't worry – I designed this mansion too. With a little help from my friends." I smiled, nodding once more before hearing the honk of a car outside.

Both of our heads snap and Esme turned off the gas so that her homemade Italian spaghetti won't burn. We walked to the front and I was still mesmerize by the beauty of the house.

The front door open before we could even step in the room and we immediately heard a boy screaming. "Gran!" The voice wasn't deep so it should probably Andrew.

I almost went to tackle him to the ground when he appeared on our view. Andrew really grew up. I mean, he's eleven years old and the last time I saw him is when he was two. He probably won't really remember me.

Andrew's hair was slightly long, almost chin-length. He had dark brown hair and green eyes that are like Aunt Ali's and my Dad. He looked more like Alice but with the boyish hint. And dang, even for an eleven year old, he's handsome.

We come from great genes, anyway.

He hugged Esme's waist, who was giggling while trying to wrap her arms around her grandson.

"Oh, Andrew. You look so big now!" Esme gushed, pressing her lips to his cheek when he pulled away. Andrew made a grossed face for a while.

Then he focused his eyes on me. He looked at me curiously and I just stared at him.

"Hey, I think I know you." Andrew told me. I smiled a little, giving him a wave before we heard a commotion on the front door.

A tall man, probably about five feet – ten inches, came to the door. I gaped at the sight of him. He had blond hair, almost as long as Andrew's but it was nicer. He had crystal blue eyes that sparkles with enthusiasm and joy.

It was Jason.

Oh my God. This is Jason? Does he even look like a fourteen year old boy? He's just like Uncle Emmett!

"Renesmee?" Jason gasped, his eyes wide. Andrew looked back and forth at us, curious. Then before I knew it, he wrapped his arms around me tightly, almost lifting me from the floor. "Holy shit! Is this really you?"

Nana was right – Jason was different.

I giggled and smacked Jason's arm, signaling him to put him down. "Okay, that's definitely you. You're the only one who hits me that hard apart from my mother."

"I heard that Jason Daniel." I heard a high-pitched voice coming from the other room. Wow. Aunt Alice's voice never changes.

Two blonds, a redhead and a raven-haired appeared at our view.

Aunt Ali squealed, almost pushing Jason away so that she could squeeze the fuck out of me. "Oh my gosh! You're so beautiful Renesmee!"

I awkwardly hugged her. It was a silly position because Aunt Ali was several inches shorter than me. When she pulled away, I was greeted by another hug but this time it came from Uncle Jazz.

"You look so like your dad, kiddo," Uncle Jazz said, rocking me back and forth for a while. I kept the scowl to be plastered on my face. I loathed it when they tell me that I look too much like Dad. I wish I could be EJ because he was more like Mom.

"Thanks Uncle Jazz." I told him before unwrapping my arms from him. I saw Eleene and Jenna again but this time they were with a man and they were carrying the Hale family's bags.

Andrew, who still had a confused expression on his face, started, "I don't understand."

EJ chuckled beside Papa Carlisle, who also started laughing. Jason grinned and nudged Andrew.

"You probably won't remember Renesmee, Andy because you were little when she last saw you." Paps told Andrew before picking him up from the floor. I almost grabbed Andrew because Paps was old. Well not _that _old. He just turned at the age of fifty-five last January. And he was fucking carrying an eleven year old boy!

"Renesmee's your cousin my baby boy. She's your Uncle Edward's daughter and EJ's twin sister." Aunt Ali said, reaching up to her tip toes to kiss Andrew's cheek since Paps was taller than her for a feet and a half.

Andrew probably already know EJ because I bet they come here in Forks several times a year while me and Mom tried to avoid the family.

Andrew's eyes widened and he scrambled to get out of Pap's arms and into the ground. When his feet reached the ground, he walked up to me, wrapping his arms around me.

Paps, Nan, Uncle Jazz and Aunt Ali "awed" though I can see EJ and Jason rolling their eyes. Pricks. I smirked at them and focused on the little boy in front of me. I have to admit, I was really shocked and I felt that I want to cry so bad.

I knelt down and hugged Andrew's shoulders. "Well, Andrew, I'm just glad you're not going to puke at me anymore whenever I hug or cuddle you."

I heard laughter and it came from the family and for the first time I felt like I belonged.

We settled in the living room together while Jason was setting up the Rock Band set on the television. I was sitting at the sofa, my bare feet and covered legs up at the sofa with EJ beside me. The four adults were at the kitchen doing God knows what.

I sighed. The purpose of me coming here was all forgotten and I was nervous to see my father again. As much as I'm a big bitch, I had no guts to see my Dad. It's not that I'm scared of his shit or something, I'm just not ready to see him again. The face of the traitor who left us for almost eleven years.

I was blinded by rage and I have to control my face in front of my brother and cousins.

I shook my head and I forgot that my brother was beside me. He bumped his shoulder with mine and I snapped my head at his direction.

"What are you thinking?" EJ asked me, curious and concern in his eyes. I sighed again.

"Nothing. I still don't know what to do once I see Dad again." I confessed, biting my lip. EJ took a deep breath and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I looked at him curiously.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I complained in a whisper so Jason and Andrew won't hear me curse. EJ didn't grin, not his usual self and what I'm doing now was not my usual self too.

"Ren, you're worried. Don't worry – I am too. The last time I talked to Dad was the time I told him about you coming here. He's been very busy with all the things." He explained to me.

I looked down at my lap. "I don't know, EJ. I mean. . . Argh, just forget about it. Want to explain to me how you found out that they're getting married?"

"Dad's assistant, Jane, she's a very nice person once you got to be real close to her. She could be a pain in the ass but first but she's a good woman. Well, Jane had a twin brother, his name is Alec, who was engaged to my History teacher Chelsea."

"And what's that gotta do with you finding out?" I asked incredulously.

This time, he smiled. "It was free period and I saw Jane at History class on my way to Calculus. She gave something to Chelsea, probably something important. Once Jane was outside, I greeted her. But I was shocked that she smiled at me. And that meant bad news." I snorted, breaking his explanation. "Yeah I know. She's the opposite. Anyway, I asked her what's wrong and she just ignored me. But you know me and our mother's genes – I was stubborn. Because Jane doesn't get upset over something that's not important. By the time she was at the parking lot, I still keep asking what's wrong. I swear that she looked like she just want to slap my face." We both chuckled.

"But she sighed, frustrated and told me. Only her, Dad and me – now you – knows the engagement. She wasn't too happy about it too since she already saw her. Believe me, from the things Jane said, I know the woman was bad news."

We went silent for a minute before I asked something that I really don't want him to answer. "What's the bitch's name?"

"Tanya Denali." Thank God I wasn't drinking any liquids right now or I'll just spit it out.

"Wait, can you repeat the shit again? The name? I'm afraid that I might be hearing something else." I told him. EJ looked at me curiously but repeated the fucker's name again.

My eyes widened and I immediately composed myself. "Tanya 'supermodel-slash-hooker-and-all-time-bitch' Denali?" My voice was pretty loud and our two cousins heard me.

"Oohh. . ." Andrew started. "You said a bad word Renesmee."

Jason started laughing and ruffled his brother's hair. "I say bad words too, kid. But just don't tell Mom about it."

Andrew nodded and held out his hand in front of him. Jason groaned and reached something in his pocket. It was a dollar bill and he placed it on Andrew's hand with a huff.

Jason, seeing my confusion, said, "I give Andrew a dollar whenever he needs to lie. Oh shit, don't give me that look Ren. Dad does it too you know. . . When he and Uncle Em watch porn and he doesn't want Mom to know."

"There's a kid beside you Jason." EJ hissed at him. I agree with him. Andrew can handle shitty words but porn – that was beyond limits.

Jason just rolled his eyes and continued plugging things at the circuit. Andrew walked up to me, his hand held out in front of him.

"I'm not going to give you a dollar, sweetie. You can tell everybody that I cursed." I told him. He frowned, nodding and went back beside Jason.

"You were saying?" EJ teased, looking at me. I slapped his arm away from my shoulder and crossed my arms across my chest, leaning back at the sofa.

"I cannot believe Edward's engage to some gold-digger slut." I whispered, glaring at the carpet.

EJ sighed. "That's why you're here, right? You're indestructible when it comes to rescuing things."

I nodded and watched Jason as he and Andrew started plucking, getting on the groove of the beat. We exchange guitars as me and EJ fought. Of course, since I was more advance in playing it, I beat three of them.

Jason was being over-dramatic and insisted that there's just something wrong with the game so that's why I won. He just couldn't accept it. He's just like my other damn cousin Cooper.

Me and Jason were on for round two when we hear Aunt Ali's voice.

"We're going to have a small gathering tonight." She announced. Jason, who was really in the mood, missed a few beats when he heard his Mom's high bell-like voice.

"Damnit," He muttered under his breath. I giggled and continued to strum.

When it was EJ and Andrew's turn, I sat right next to Aunt Ali and she grinned.

"What do you mean we're having a small gathering?" I asked her. Aunt Ali's grinned turn into a little smile. . . and it was a little sad.

"You, EJ, your grandparents, me and my family with your Dad." My eyes widened and I blinked, shaking my head. I took a few deep breaths, calming myself before I could cuss in front of Aunt Ali.

"W-_What?" _I practically shrieked. The three boys earned a glance at me and I blushed. I waved them off and they continued on what they were doing.

"Don't worry Renesmee -" She started.

"You say that all the time and I'm still worrying." I snapped. I know it was harsh but nothing could stop the unstoppable force of Mary Alice Cullen.

She smiled lightly. "That's because you aren't listening to me and you're nervous."

I groaned, running a hand through my bronze hair.

"Listen," She told me. "Your Dad is coming and you gotta control the nervousness Ren."

"I thought he was always busy." I replied. Aunt Ali's smile tightened and I was wondering if she ever knew the engagement. She's a know-it-all after all.

"He is. But not business can overcome his love for his family." Wise words Aunt Al.

I scoffed. "Love, my ass." I muttered. Aunt Ali didn't seem to mind – maybe Mom was probably filling her with the details about me growing up.

"He does Renesmee. You just don't see it." She said, smiling at herself as she watched her nephew and children playing. I just stared at her.

"Shit, shit, shit." I muttered as I paced around my room, fiddling with my fingers. EJ sat at the edge of the bed, looking amused at the situation.

"Could you please stop the shit you're doing right now!" I yelled at him. "This isn't funny."

"Well it is. Renesmee, you're better than that. You're really freaking out for nothing." He said calmly. Calm? How could he be fucking calm at something like this?

"Give me a fucking break _Carlson." _I spat out his middle name to annoy the living Hell out of him. That did it and he glared at me.

"Whatever." He responded.

"I just" - I groaned - "don't want to get. . . What if he brings out his so-called girl friend with him? What are we going to do?"

"Oh come on. He would never do that in front of his family. Especially you."

I scoffed while rolling my eyes. I started pacing around when we heard a knock on the door. Shit. This really can't be good.

* * *

**Q: **Who was at the door? What do you guys think? Review to let me know. :D Thank you.

Oh and if you want to know about when am I gonna update this and for occasional random rants– follow me on Twitter. My name is MsArdnaidOcirg.

Very important News: Since I'm going to school again (BOO!) I think updates will be very slow this time.


	5. Couldn't Get Any Worse

Beta'd by the talented and skillful and wonderful friend FrEaKaZoID08 Oh and if you want to know about when am I gonna update this and for occasional random rants– follow me on Twitter. My name is MsArdnaidOcirg.

* * *

**5: Couldn't Get Any Worse**

"Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleep my little baby.  
When you wake you shall have  
All the pretty little horses.  
Black and bays, dapples, grays,  
All the pretty little horses.  
Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleep my little baby.  
Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleep my little baby.  
When you wake you shall have  
All the pretty little horses."

All the Pretty Little Horses

Renesmee Cullen

* * *

_"Well it is. Renesmee, you're better than that. You're really freaking out for nothing." He said calmly. Calm? How could he be fucking calm at something like this? _

_"Give me a fucking break _Carlson._" I spat out his middle name to annoy the living Hell out of him. That did it and he glared at me. _

_"Whatever." He responded. _

_"I just" - I groaned - "don't want to get. . . What if he brings out his so-called girl friend with him? What are we going to do?" _

_"Oh come on. He would never do that in front of his family. Especially you." _

_I scoffed while rolling my eyes. I started pacing around when we heard a knock on the door. Shit. This really can't be good._

Me and EJ's head snapped towards the direction of the door and I could tell we were both fucking nervous for this shit. I staggered a few steps back, wrapping my arms around my waist as we wait for who was outside. It could be anyone. Well, they should have just yelled or call us or something, right?

I could see from the corner of my eye that EJ was indeed nervous too. His hands were slightly shaking while my hands were stiff as a rock at my sides. EJ always – rarely – see Dad and we both know that this is the first time in years since we have seen each other so things are going to be quite. . . Awkward.

"EJ? Ren?" I could hear Aunt Ali's voice from outside the door and once her voice registered in my ears, I blew, causing my bangs to fly away from my face.

Fuck. Maybe EJ and I are indeed panicking for this shit.

I must have been so shell-shocked that I didn't even bother to respond or tell my aunt to come in because EJ stood up and went to the door to open it.

Aunt Alice was dressed up in a casual yellow blouse with ruffles at the end of it while she wore white pants to fit the color of the beige high heels she's wearing. Aunt Alice's hair used to be small and spiky but as the years grew by, she decided to make it longer. Though, Uncle Jazz and Nana insisted to keep her hairstyle.

Today, her hair wasn't that spiky anymore but it still had some at the lower part of her chin-length hair. Even though Aunt Alice is small, she had great personality. That's one of the reasons why my mom befriended her so quickly.

She smiled up at EJ when she appeared in view and patted his arm. She walked – almost skipped – to my bed and sat there.

I raised an eyebrow at EJ, who just shrugged and left the door open to sit right next to Aunt Ali.

"The gathering will start in a few minutes." Aunt Ali announced, grinning madly. Doesn't that fucking hurt? "Your father just called. He said that he's almost outside the gate."

My heart sped fast as I realized that my father – whom I didn't see for years – will be here in a few minutes time.

I bit my lip, almost tasting the blood coming out of it and looked away. I nodded, sighing.

Aunt Ali saw my reaction and smiled sadly at me. Yeah – leave it to Aunt Ali to understand my fucked up situation. She patted both of our cheeks before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

I groaned and ran a hand through my bronze locks before covering my face with my hands, muttering while shaking my head.

I heard EJ sighed nervously and I could see from the creaks of my fingers that he was twitching. So much for being the King of Anti-Nervous.

"Fucking shit," I snapped. "Stop moving EJ! You're making me more damn nervous that ever before!" I balled my fist and I could see that EJ had his hands in front of him like he was stopping me or some shit.

"Calm down, Ren." EJ said in a bored tone. I glanced at him, my heart beat speeding fast because of my anger. "You need to control your issues, ya know?"

I rolled my eyes and decided to get out of my room.

"Whatever, I'm going downstairs." I muttered as I opened the door of my current bedroom. I stopped mid-way when I heard the sound of the car beeping outside the house. I froze and my breathing became erratic. Fucking shit.

My hands were probably fucking shaking because the next thing I knew, EJ was holding my hands tightly around his. He narrowed his eyes at me. Just like a big brother would. Only he's my _twin _and not my _older _brother.

"Calm down, Ren." EJ said in a soothing voice. I wanted so badly to smack the hell out of his perfect face for saying those words. Words that I _averse _the living shit out of it.

This time, it was me who was narrowing my eyes at him. Instead of doing what I want to do, I pulled my hands away from his and shove my shoulder against his as I passed.

I don't fucking care if my fucking _father_ abandoned me and my mom when I was six and left with my brother. Fucking douche.

I was practically fuming on my way to the stairs. I was looking at the ground so I didn't notice the person in front of me. I bumped into him and looked up and saw the clearest blue eyes I've ever seen.

"Angry again, cous?" Jason teased, with a hint of humor in his eyes and smile. Stop grinning. I wanted so badly to hit my cousin too. I wasn't in a good mood for humor. Probably never.

I just rolled my eyes and walked pass through him. When I reached the stairs, I could hear Jason saying, "What's wrong with Renesmee, dude?"

I think he's talking to my brother because I heard his voice. "You have no idea, Jay." I scoffed and stomped towards the ground floor. When I reached the ground, I heard the door slam and heard people talking at the other room. I breathed in and out of my nose as I clenched my hands at my sides.

Before I step in the other room, I heard small footsteps running behind me. I looked at my back and heard, "Uncle Eddie!" Andrew cried as he went inside the other room.

I think I just bit my tongue hearing his fucking name.

I took a step at the room but stopped at midway at the doorway. I saw the familiar bronze hair and those familiar fucking green eyes. The same look that me and EJ inherited from him.

He had Andrew in his arms as Andrew giggled and pulled his still-messy hair. Shit, things never look different here.

They were all welcoming him, Nan giving him tight hugs while Aunt Ali kissed his cheeks. I rolled my eyes and scoffed slightly. I heard light footsteps behind me again and saw from the corner of my eyes that it was EJ and Jason.

Good ole' thing that either of them put their fucking hands on my shoulder, showing comfort or something.

I heard Jason clear his voice and that caught a lot of attention towards the people in front of us. No one reacted for a bit, except Andrew who was still playing with his Uncle "Eddie's" hair.

"What's up, Uncle E?" Jason greeted while walking up to him before giving him a man hug and shit.

The bastard laughed while shaking his head. He put Andrew on the ground and continued to hug Jason comfortably. I understand the awkwardness of the position between holding a little boy while hugging a big boy.

When Jason let go, Edward's eyes went to me and I could see his eyes widen a bit before turning into normal. A dozen of emotions flickered through his face in a millisecond before smiling a little.

I wanted to roll my eyes at him and before he could do that, EJ stepped in and greeted, "Hey Dad." He gave a wave at Edward.

"Hi, Son." Edward greeted, his infamous crooked smile appearing in his face. Then, his face stilled when he turned to me. "Hello, Renesmee."

I raised an eyebrow in reply and gave him a cold nod. It was a good thing that Aunt Alice and Nan kept talking to each other while Andrew was reaching up to Papa Carl so that he could carry him, or it would have been so weird.

"Dad" went to us and clapped our shoulder. I almost broke his hand by touching me. I just looked away, ignoring him.

"Renesmee, baby girl, you look so big now." Edward said with delight. I cringed.

"Of course," I snorted and said, "What kind of teenage girl won't grow?" I muttered under my breath but I let it up a little louder purposely.

"Oh, yes." He said back.

Aunt Ali clapped her little hands as she grinned. "Okay, since everybody is complete, I guess we should go to the dining table and eat."

With that she stormed off the foyer and grabbed Uncle Jazz's arm, tugging him along. I sighed, frustrated, and left the room quietly as possible, following my aunt and uncle to the dining table.

"Good to have you, Uncle Ed," I heard Jason's voice ring in my ears. I huffed and rolled my eyes, strolling to the dining room.

"Thanks Jay. Good to be here too." He responded.

_Huh. I'm sure you do. _I thought sarcastically. As I sat in the place at the corner where the dining table is, I looked at my lap and began humming, trying hard to ignore everyone as the continued to fill in their seats.

I was in a slumping position so I crossed my arms around my chest. Yes. I know it looks childish and kind of emo-ish but, really, what the hell was I suppose to do with an unhappy moment?

EJ sat across from me and I could see the concern and understanding in his eyes. And in return, I rolled my eyes at him.

EJ smirked and just looked at the place around him.

Luckily, Jay sat next to me and it was a good thing so he can keep me distracted from the negative things that I've been thinking about.

Then Nana and Aunt Alice began putting the foods on the center of the table. I actually drooled at the sight of the potatoes. They were really my favorites.

I saw from the corner of my eye Aunt Al smirked, knowing that she knows it's my favorite. God bless her.

After a few minutes, everyone settled in and began eating. I quickly put the potatoes on my plate and EJ laughed at the sight of me eating so much.

"What?" I mouthed at him. He just shook his head.

Jay leaned towards me. "You eat a lot, cous."

I shrugged. "Well, yeah."

After a few minutes, Aunt Ali began talking. "So, Ren, how's your stay here?"

"Peachy." I muttered. I hate it when people talk directly at me. "Just peachy." Then someone kicked me under the table and looked up to see EJ having a 'what the fuck? Answer politely dude' look.

I snapped. "Oh. I mean, yeah, it's good. You know, without the sun and all." Shit. Good stammering, Renesmee. So I added, "I really don't like the rain."

Something metallic clattered and we looked up to see Edward's fork dropped. He was gaping at me for a second before snapping again to reality.

"Yes. Your mother does too," Edward said.

What the fuck? I hate it when he talks about Mom. It's like he still cares about her. Cares for her, my ass.

I just rolled my eyes, didn't even bother to respond and began eating.

"How's school, EJ?" Aunt Ali asked him. EJ swallowed his food before answering.

"It's peachy." I snorted. I tilt my head to the side, avoiding the urge to stuck my tongue out on him.

Jason rolled his eyes. "You guys are so fucking boring."

"Language, Jason." Nan warned him without looking. Jason sulked in his chair, muttering a sorry.

After a few minutes of silence again, someone's phone rang. Edward pulled it out from his pocket and looked at the screen. He backed his chair away, standing up.

"Excuse me, I have to take this call." He muttered.

"No worries dear." Nan said, smiling up at him. He nodded before walking away, pressing the phone to his ear.

"Hey, babe." Edward said. No one heard it except me. . . And Aunt Ali. She eyed him with narrow eyes before looking at me with a knowing look.

I closed my eyes for a moment. Hearing those two words made my chest tighten because of the pain. One reason why our 'father' doesn't love us anymore. He had some arm candy around him, that's for sure.

I cleared my throat, standing up. "Excuse me. I'm not feeling well."

"Is everything alright Ren?" EJ asked, concern marking his features.

I just shook my head and rudely walked away – actually I ran. I went to my room and shut it - well actually I slammed it. But I didn't care at all even though it was disrespectful and rude.

I sighed, stress, while walking to the bed. I jumped to the bed and put my pointer fingers at my temples, circling to massage it.

_"Hey, babe." _He had said. It kept repeating in my mind. I keep telling myself to move on from the past because Edward – our father – won't love us like the way he did since him and Mom's marriage were good.

A moment passed, a sob was rising in my throat, forcing itself out of my mouth. I covered my hand on my mouth, preventing it but it came out in a muffle.

Tears sprang from my eyes.

Then I heard a knock on the door. I wiped my tears quickly.

"Ness?" I tried not to cry harder since it has been quite some time I heard someone call me that. Oh god. My life is really that fucked up.

"It's me, EJ." He paused. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," My voice cracked at the end. The door flew open and I looked at him curiously since he had a guitar in his right hand.

"Why the hell do you have a guitar?" I demanded weakly as my brother closed the door behind him.

He didn't say anything, he just went to sit right next to me. He positioned the guitar in his arms before he started plucking the strings. The music filled the atmosphere in a familiar way.

"Do you remember the lullaby that Mom used to sing to us when we were kinds before we go to sleep?" He asked, his eyes looking directly in to mine.

I just nodded a bit. I scooted to the end of the bed so that I could rest my head on the pillow.

EJ leaned against the headboard.

"I know it's hard Ness. But you gotta accept it. The way you accepted Jake's fate." EJ murmured quietly as he stared at the space in the room.

I put my hands on my face. "It wasn't _fate. _It was an accident! He was at the wrong place at the wrong time!" I argued.

"Yeah, but Ness there may _be_ a reason why he - "

"Gah! Just stop okay? You're making the pain even more unbearable."

"Pain isn't always permanent."

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" I shouted at him, throwing the pillow at EJ, hard. I began shaking because of the crying. I never felt so vulnerable in my entire life – well except the time when I was a kid.

EJ didn't say anything until the noises that I made died down.

Then he began plucking the strings.

"Hush a bye, don't you cry,

Go to sleep my little baby.

When you wake you shall have

All the pretty little horses."

He sang the lyrics beautifully and unconsciousness is trying to take over me. I fought it but it won. It always does.

Then I started dreaming.

_"MOOOOM!" Little six year old EJ screamed while running up to his mother who was taking care of baby Jason while his parents are in the hospital because of the coming of little Andrew in to this world. _

_His mother, Bella, had a tough week. Her marriage with EJ's father is in tatters, she got to take care of three kids while his ever faithful husband is busy with work. _Yeah right. _She used to think that her husband, Edward, was being loyal to his job that he would sometimes spend the night there. _

_But she was wrong. The past few weeks were doubtful for her. Edward was acting strange._

_"Yes, honey?" Bella asked her little boy. EJ was the spitting image of his father, green eyes, brownish red hair but he had Bella's nose and lips. She was lucky that she had such a child that has the patience of a 20 year old._

_"Have you seen Re-nuz-mee?" He would stumble with his twin sister's word. He always wondered why would his parents name her like that. _

_Little Jason was blowing a raspberry and Bella took the cloth and wiped the saliva from his mouth while she was bouncing a little to prevent Jason from crying. He can't stand in a boring position._

_"I don't know, baby. I thought you guys were playing hide and seek." _

_"We were! But it's over ten minutes but I can't still find her!" EJ shouted then he pouted, realizing that he just raised his voice in front of his mother. His Grandma Esme taught his some manners on how to treat a woman. "Sorry."_

_Bella smiled and ruffled her son's hair. "Such a gentleman."_

_Just then, little Renesmee walked out from the living room and screamed, "BOO!" to his brother. Jason, upset because of the noise, burst in to tears. Bella frowned and began shushing him._

_"Where did you go?" EJ asked. _

_"I can't tell you! It's my secret hiding place." Renesmee replied, sitting at the chair in the dining room._

_EJ pouted and took a seat next to her. Just then they heard a horn outside and the house and they began screaming, "That's DADDY!" _

_Renesmee was the first to run. She was such a Daddy's girl. She quickly opened the door and saw her father's silver car in the driveway. She was about to run up to him when she saw a lady come out from the car too._

_"Who's that?" EJ asked behind her. Renesmee shrugged. _

_The lady was pretty. But their Mom was prettier! The lady had dark brown hair and thick red lips with blue eyes._

_Their father smiled at her in a way that his kids don't know and he froze when he saw them at the door. He try to compose himself before walking out to them._

_"My angels," He whispered, kneeling in front of them to give a tight hug. They hugged him back._

_Bella went to the door and froze, her blood was boiling at the sight but she tried to maintain calm._

_She had seen that woman before in parties and at the company where the family owns. And she knew that the woman had her eyes set on her husband._

_"Bella," Edward nodded at her. He kissed her cheek and touched little Jason's head. EJ frowned, weren't Daddy's suppose to kiss Mommy's on the lips and not on the cheeks?_

_"Daddy, who's the lady?" Renesmee asked. _

_Before Edward could answer, the lady walked up to them. "Hi, kids, I'm Jessica. Your dad's co-worker."_

I screamed.

"Ness!" I heard my brother's voice in my ear then I felt arms around me. I continued to sob against his chest.

"Whatever it is, it is just a dream."

"I-I-It wasn't a d-d-d-dream… It was real EJ. It h-h-happened when we were kids." I tried to explain to him.

"Ssshh… It's over now."

"It's not over. It's still here." I sniffed. "It hurts, EJ."

He continued to rock me slowly until we heard a knock on the door then the door swung open. Edward appeared and when he saw the situation, he froze.

"Are you alright, guys?"

_Oh, yes. Indeed we are. _I thought sarcastically. I fought the urge to snort.

"What are you doing here, Dad?" EJ asked, his eyes on me, continuing to rock.

Edward walked towards us and sat at the end of the bed, his eyes on us. They were full of concern and love. _Huh. Yeah, right. _

"I was just here to say that I gotta go now. I have some important things to do." He told us.

I looked away. So this is how Mom feels when Dad tells her all these things. I know he's lying.

"Okay." I managed to say, my voice hoarse.

Edward stood and leaned to EJ. He gave him a pat on the back and moved towards me. When he tried to kiss my cheek, I recoiled.

He looked hurt. Serves him right. He just touched my exposed hand and after that, he walked away from us.

* * *

IMPORTANT:

So... it has been more than 6 months since I've last update. I'm very sorry. It's just that I'm trying to adjust to my high school life and the exams are freaking hard. I have a lot of reports, assignments and projects to do. And I was occupied from school so I need to catch up so much!

I know, this is a short chapter but I'll keep it that way from now on. I'll have the updates at least twice a month if I can do it or I have time to write. Because RL is being a bitch. I hope you all understand my situation. It's a tough life.

XOXO. Thank you for reading again. Hope that clears it all up. And Merry Christmas. :D


End file.
